


terrible things

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Angst, Crying, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Sad, based off the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade, maybe its too cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink, and we'd laugh at the stars and share everything. Too young to notice and too dumb to care. Love was a story that couldn't compare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	terrible things

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible Things:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAplLy3tzmI
> 
> The song that made me cry. :(

"Daddy?" The small boy asked as he fiddled with his dark blue blanket. "You have pictures of Papa, but you never talk about him."

His dad placed a hand on the comforter and stretched to reach the end table which had a lamp atop of it along with messily placed comic books.

"He was.." The man couldn't continue and just smiled at his son sadly. "--He was just like you; funny, nice, and everything to me."

"Story?" The boy asked in one simple word.

The dad chuckled softly and placed a kiss on his son's forehead and smiled at the excitement in his ocean blue eyes.

"When I was a kid, older than you, I wanted true love. I just wanted to fall in love, that's how I met your father.."

 

* * *

 

_That's when I met your father, the boy of my dreams. The most beautiful person that I've ever seen._

There he stood outside of the music store, getting soaked in the rain. Though it was raining, all Michael could notice was how beautiful the stranger was. He was the most beautiful person he's ever seen. The boy had striking blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean, and his blonde hair seemed to sparkle and shine from the raindrops sliding down his golden locks.

Michael stepped from behind the counter to the front of the store. He grabbed an umbrella that matched the color of the stranger and exited the store.

"Hey," He greeted the beautiful stranger awkwardly. "You really shouldn't be standing in the rain. You'll catch a cold."

The boy smiled shyly and played with the hem of his shirt. "I'm waiting for someone, but their later than I expected."

"That's why I brought this for you." Michael replied, handing the boy the blue umbrella.

"Thank you," He said and snatched it a bit too quickly. "I-- How can I help you in return?"

"You can tell me your name." Michael suggested.

"I'm Luke."

"I'm Michael."

Luke opened the umbrella up, and Michael couldn't help but enjoy the fact that his eyes went well with it. Sure, it might have sounded silly, but Michael loved it. The umbrella was over the both of them, and they were incredibly close now.

"Oh, by the way," Luke began and gave Michael a crooked smile. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at me. I could tell that you were in love with me."

Michael scratched the back of his head and let the blush rise on his cheeks. "I mean, I think you're cute and kinda want your number, but that would never happen because--"

Before he could finish, Luke was grabbing his phone out of his pocket and inserted his number into it. He tucked it back into his pocket and smiled, flashing his perfect teeth.

"Wait-- What--"

A car pulled up to the curb, and in the driver's seat was a man that seemed to be older than Luke. They looked very similar, so Michael assumed that it was his brother or dad.

"Sorry, got to go, Michael. Maybe you'll text me?" Luke told him and placed the umbrella in his hands gently. "I hope you'll text me or call me, but I have to warn you; _Life can do terrible things_."  

As Luke go into the car, he felt something new arise in his stomach.

It felt like something he's never experienced before.

Love.

 

* * *

 

Michael did text Luke, and it was the best thing he's ever done.

_Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink, and we'd laugh at the stars and share everything. Too young to notice and too dumb to care. Love was a story that couldn't compare._

"I think I'm going to vomit on the grass, Mikey." Luke groaned as he fell onto his back on the cool green grass. "The stars look really lovely tonight."

"Not as lovely as you." Was Michael's response.

Luke snorted and intertwined his fingers with Michael as they laid down and stared up at the stars. "You're corny."

The cool wind brushed against their skin, causing goose bumps to form upon their skin. Michael pulled Luke closer to him and buried his nose in his hair.

"You smell like strawberries." Michael mumbled into his hair.

"It's a new shampoo." He replied with a giggle.

Michael sighed and rolled onto his side that he was closer to Luke. Their bodies were touching and their hands rested on top of Luke's stomach. "I love your little giggle."

Luke hummed and pressed back. "I love you; everything about you. Your geeky ways, your creepy obsession with Pokémon, your crazy hair, your hypnotizing green eyes, and your unhealthy diet of pizza."

"And I'm the corny one?"

"I guess we're both corny, which is it what makes us such a great couple."

They go silent for a moment, before Luke breaks it. It was always Luke who broke it. He could never stand awkward pauses. His thin finger pointed up at the dark sky, and a small sigh escaped his mouth. "Those stars are making a heart."

"Or a butt." Michael laughed, "A butt in an ice cream cone."

Luke scoffed and rolled onto his opposite side so that he was facing Michael. "You perv."

"Don't worry, babe. I'd only buy an ice cream cone with your ass in it." Michael chuckled and kissed his lips lightly.

It felt so magnetic. When his lips made contact with Luke's, he didn't want it to end. The force that held them together pulled them even more tightly together. Neither of them wanted the kiss to break apart or for them to break apart. Luke's fingertips against his cheek felt like fire, and the hand that was pulling at his hair felt like electric. The kiss that started off as light transitioned into something passionate and meaningful.

They fought for dominance, but in the end, Michael ended up winning by crawling on top of Luke and trapping him between his arms with his hands on both sides of Luke's head, pinning him down to the grass ground.

He stared down at the beautiful boy beneath him and into his magnificent blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. Anyone could tell that Luke was strong if they looked into his eyes. They were strong like the ocean, crashing and washing away anything that may have hurt him.

"Stay with me forever." Michael mumbled into the kiss.

Luke broke the kiss and smiled up at him. "I would never."

To prove it, he carved their initials, MC + LH, in a heart in the big oak tree of their house.

He did this to prove that they were permanent.  

 

* * *

 

_I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?_

Michael remembered the wedding vows clearly. He remembered the kiss that bound them together forever, and the sex that occurred after.

"My cousin agreed to be the surrogate mother for our baby, Luke." Michael mumbled sleepily.

He smiled at the sight of his husband cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He was struggling to cook some pancakes.

"Here's how you do it," Michael intervened and stood behind Luke, snaking his arms around Luke's waist and placed his hand on the spatula on top of Luke's. He prodded at the batter which was slowly cooking and watched as it sizzled and bubbled.

"We're going to have a baby?" Luke asked after they finished cooking and sat at the dining table.

"We're going to raise a child."

 

* * *

 

_Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

Luke hasn't been well lately. After he visited the doctor after much begging, he's been distant. He refused to cuddle with Michael on the couch. Movie nights were no longer a thing, and he stopped rambling about the baby they were about to raise. He just began to sulk by the window in their bedroom and wander aimlessly about the kitchen.

"Stop being a little shit, Luke." Michael confronted Luke, "What's gotten into you."

He looked at Michael with the eyes he loved so much and frowned. "I'm sick, Michael."

"You could have just told me. C'mon, we could go get some medicine at that drug store."

Luke shook his head and let out a choked sob. "Medicine can't help me, I'm incurable."

"What? Medicine can heal a cold or fever." Michael continued. "Stop being stubborn."

"I've only got a couple weeks." Luke said brokenly.

Michael's eyes widened in shock, and he couldn't help the trembling his whole body did. He gripped at his own hair and couldn't see Luke. Everything was blurry.

Everything was breaking apart.

"Please, don't cry." Luke begged weakly. He attempted to smile at Michael, but it turned out sad. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

It didn't help, though because all Michael did was break down.

Eventually he calmed down.

"Can you make it until the baby is born?" Michael's broken voice asked.

Luke smiled at him, this time strongly.

Michael didn't even have to ask because he thought Luke was strong.

He knew he was strong just like the ocean.

 

* * *

 

_Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees._

Michael got the text at 3 a.m.

The text read that his cousin, Dani, was having the baby.

He silently cheered and shook Luke's shoulder, "Babe, wake up. Dani's having the baby."

Luke didn't even stir, he just continued to sleep.

"Hey, wake up. I know it's late, but our child is coming." Michael shook him once more, but there was still no response whatsoever.

This time Michael shook gently, "Luke?"

That's when realization struck him. His hand slowly found its way to his mouth, and he screamed silently. He allowed the tears to flow free and immediately dialed 911 on his phone. After, he threw his phone against the wall out of frustration. He grabbed Luke's hand watched it fall back limply against the bed.

He wasn't breathing-- He wasn't moving.

He was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael visted Dani at her room which was at the same hospital as Luke's.

The nurses allowed him to look at the baby.

The baby was a boy, and he had ocean blue eyes that seemed to be tearing him apart piece by piece.

And that's when Michael knew he was going to be demolished.

"What would his name be?" Dani asked him.

"Luke." Michael choked out. "Luke Robert Clifford."

_Life always does terrible things._

The nurse came by shortly after to pick up some paperwork. She looked confused as she read it.

"Luke Robert Clifford. Time of death: December 16, 3:25 am." She read aloud, "Luke Robert Clifford. Time of birth: December 16, 3:25 am."

"They're two different people." Michael assured her. "But I love both of them with all my heart."

 

* * *

 

_  
Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things._

By the time he finished, Luke is crying into the comforter and sniffling. 

"Aw, Lukey," Michael comforted him and ruffled his blonde hair. "Don't cry. It makes Daddy feel sad, and Papa too."

"Is that why you always cry on my birthday?" Luke asked innocently. "I can stop having birthday parties."

"No," Michael whispered brokenly. "Papa would want me to be happy on your birthday, and you too."

"I don't want to see you sad anymore, Daddy." Luke sniffled.

"Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things." Michael said gently.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael noticed that his son was a carbon copy of his husband.

He couldn't stand to look at him anymore. It was just too painful to be reminded of him.

"Hey, Dad." Luke, his son, greeted.

He even sounded like him.

"Hey, how was school? How's the junior life?" Michael greeted back.

"It's good," He replied. "I actually need your advice on something."

Michael gave him a small smile, "Shoot."

"So, I met this girl, and I really like her," Luke paused to make sure Michael was listening. "Her name is Isabella. She's really pretty and super nice. She's everything in my world. Do you think I should ask--"

"No!" Michael interrupted. "Don't." He said quietly and placed his head in his heads. "Don't fall in love."

Luke sighed and took a seat next to Michael. "Dad.. Is this about.. Him."

Michael shook his head slowly. "No. I just-- _Don't fall in love. There's just too much to lose. If your given the choice, then I'm begging you choose to walk away. Don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you_."

"I know life can do terrible things, but that doesn't mean I should just give up on love. You shouldn't either."

 

* * *

 

 

And when Michael watched his son and his wife carve their initials besides his and Luke's, he knew that they were going to be okay.

"Grandpa!" The twins called out to him in unison. "Are you going to play with us?"

Michael grinned at the little kids  and their beautiful ocean orbs. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

One day, Michael woke up in a beautiful place. The place was filled with sunshine and infinite happiness.

Luke would have loved this.

And when he peered even deeper into the beautiful horizon, he caught a glimpse of a beautiful stranger. It may have just been his back, but Michael knew he was beautiful and very familiar.

When he turned around, Michael was speechless.

"I've been waiting for you, Michael," His silky voice said as he almost drifted over to him. "I'm so proud of you for holding on."

It was Luke-- His beautiful husband Luke.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
